


It's him: Part ten

by Diviny



Series: It's him [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Drama, M/M, fluff (also a bit), romance (a bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: Part ten of the 'it's him' series!Sam wakes up tied to a chair in a dark room. When he faces his kidnapper, things only get more mysterious. At that moment, Sam realizes he's not the only one who's in danger. Dean, Castiel and Gabriel are on their way to save Sam. But there's a twist they didn't saw coming: Sam has already escaped. ...Or did he?





	It's him: Part ten

 

Winchesters

 

Footsteps.

The light is switched on in the hallway and a shadow falls through the window in the door. The shadow grows bigger as the footsteps come closer and the floor is creaking. Sam tries to fight away the small stars on his eyes by blinking several times. When most of them are gone, he feels the back of his head aching. He tries to dig up his most recent memories.

 

He was in the park. He saw Gabriel, who wasn’t Gabriel. Then he saw Dean, who wasn’t Dean either. He was hit on his head and fainted, only to wake up in the back of a van a few minutes later. That was when he sent Gabriel a message.

 

Sam sighs relieved. At least someone’s coming.

 

When he looks back at the door, the shadow is standing still like it’s looking right at him. After Sam woke up in the van, he remembered the turns the van took. Right, Left, Roundabout, left, traffic lights, bumpy road. When he gets out of here, at least he can go that far back. How far could they be from Lawrence?

 

The rattling of keys can be heard coming from the other side of the door. Sam swallows, how long will it take for Gabriel to get here? Is he taking Dean and Cas with him? What if they don’t find him? The scarf that’s tight around his mouth starts to feel very unpleasant. It covers not only his mouth, but also his nose. Luckily it’s not too tight, or else he would loose consciousness very quickly. He pulls his hands ones again, like he’d done several times before. His wrists are starting to ache from the burning ropes tied around them.  


The lock clicks. Apparently they finally found a key that fits. The door slowly opens, shining a small beam of light in the room. As the door opens, more light hits Sam. The creaking sound stops when the wooden door is wide open. Sam blinks a few times, trying to get used to the light. The closer the human-shaped shadow comes, the more it blocks the light, and the better Sam can see their face. It’s definitely a man, but not a very old man. He’s about six feet tall and twenty years old, Sam calculates. He has black hair that’s pulled back in a short ponytail. He has tanned skin and a dark style of clothing: dark blue pants with a grey shirt, a tight black jacket and black boots. Sam notices a necklace he’s wearing, it’s in the shape of a fish. It’s the type of guy you would meat at a rock concert: piercings, tattoos and all. Although Sam doesn’t really know what an average rock fan looks like –he only knows it from the pictures Dean showed him-Ignoring the fact that this guy kidnapped Sam, Dean would probably befriend him.

 

‘How are you feeling?’ The guy suddenly asks, with a surprising tone of sympathy.

Sam has the perfect sarcastic comeback, but he reminds himself he can’t speak as there’s still a scarf tied around his mouth, which is really starting to feel uncomfortable.

‘Oh right, sorry,’ the guy says as he bends over to untie the scarf.

Sam takes a deep breath and inhales the air of the room. He licks his lips that feel dry and swallows.

‘Want some water?’ The guy asks.

Sam doesn’t answer and stares at the man, who looks down at him with his dark brown eyes.

‘Okay,’ he says. He walks out of the room and turns left. Not that much later, he comes back with a cup of water. ‘I would love to untie you, you know,’ he says, ‘but unfortunately I’m not allowed.’ He holds the cup to Sam’s mouth. ‘Go on, you need it.’

Sam hesitates for a second, but he knows the man’s right. He bends over and starts drinking from the cup. After a few seconds, the cup is empty and Sam feels much better.

‘My name’s Buck, kind of like the Winter Soldier.’

_Interesting to know._

‘What’s yours?’

‘You should know,’ Sam throws out.

Buck frowns at Sam. Then he grabs a chair Sam hadn’t noticed yet that was standing in the corner of the room. He sits down and rests his arms on the back of the chair.

‘You kidnapped me. So you have to know my name.’

Buck looks away and smiles awkwardly. ‘Sorry, but I’m not very good with names… you are a Winchester, right?’

Sam doesn’t respond.

‘Yes, you are. My sis never gets it wrong. You are the younger brother… Sam.’

He looks at Sam.

‘I’m very sorry for all of this, kid, but… See, there’s this thing about you and your brother and your amigos in general I hate. Don’t take it personal, it’s just you.’

_Well, this guy’s a moron._

‘Anyway, we’re going to wait here until my sister’s got your pals. Then we’re going to have a serious talk. See, my sister and I have a bet. I bet you were going to stay alive, she bet you were all going to die. She likes it when people do that. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure she won’t laugh when you do, I mean, that’s just rude.’

_What kind of a kidnapper is he? If you have a bad cop and a good cop, he’s definitely the crazy cop._

‘Where’s your sister?’ Sam asks.

‘At the other side of the forest, where your friends will be as well. Y’see, both roads to these two locations are very similar, except my sister will be waiting outside the forest waiting for your friends to come. Then she’ll lead them here.’

‘That will never work,’ Sam says with a grin. ‘Why would they follow a girl they don’t even know?’

‘See that’s the funny part,’ Buck says as he stands up. ‘My sister is the queen of cosplay.’

Buck starts to laugh, like he’s just told the funniest joke in the world, but only he can hear it. Sam frowns at him as he continues laughing.

_Is this the best way to be kidnapped? Because how is this any different to torture?_

Sam pulls his wrists. Thinking about it, the rope isn’t that strongly tightened at all. Maybe if he keeps tugging, it will eventually loosen and set him free. Buck continues talking about random thinks, but Sam tuned him off. He’s focusing on his hands, that manage to loosen the rope a little every tug. He has to get to the road and warn his brother; because whatever kidnapped Sam, he knows for damn sure it’s not just some people.

Novaks

The ride to the forest is one of the quietest trips ever. Castiel looks at Dean, who stares at the road. He has the same look on his face as he had when they drove to the hospital in Kansas city. Although, Dean looked terrified when they drove to the hospital, but he looks absolutely traumatized right now. Castiel looks away from him and also faces the road. He wonders why someone would kidnap Sam. _What are they doing to them?_

As the sound of the engine spinning and the wheels hitting the hard road continues, another sound comes in. It’s a slow sound. Then it goes faster and gets louder. And annoying.

‘Gabriel, could you please stop that?’ Castiel asks politely.

‘Huh?’

Castiel turns around and looks at Gabriel, who’s sitting in the backseat and looks back at him with his eyes wide open. He obviously wasn’t listening, and was sunken in thoughts just like Dean.

‘Nevermind,’ Castiel sighs.

Gabriel looks away from Castiel and clings his hands together. Castiel stares at him. _Gabriel is nervous. Pretty odd, since Gabriel is always the one laughing and telling how dumb people are when they complain about their problems. And now here he is. Tapping his feet on the floor repeatedly like an anxious wreck._ Castiel wonders, _since when have Gabriel and Sam become so close?_

 

Castiel turns around and the second he faces the road, his heart beat rises up as high as the Eiffel tower. He tries to make a sound, but his voice doesn’t obey him. Instead, he dives to the driver’s seat and turns the steering wheel to the left. As he throws himself over Dean’s body, he feels a sudden shock coming from Dean, like a sudden realization. Just in time, Dean kicks the breaks and the car is stopped just before it’s able to hit a tree. The engine dies out and the silence has returned. Well, the tapping is still there. Except, it’s more pounding, like a heart beat. Castiel realizes he’s still covering Dean like a blanket and it’s Dean’s heartbeat he hears. Castiel pulls himself up and slowly backs away from the driver’s seat. He glances at the backseat and sees Gabriel holding onto, well, the backseat. Not just with his hands, but also his legs. His limbs are stretched in different directions like a spider that’s trying to hold onto its web during a storm. He also has the most terrifying expression on his face as if he’s repeating the words ‘what the actual fuck’ in his head over and over again. If this weren’t a serious situation, Castiel would laugh out loud and possibly take a picture. But this _is_ serious.

‘Are…’ Dean stutters. ‘Are they alive?’ Dean looks at Castiel who raises his shoulders and bites his lip. ‘Let’s go check it out,’ Dean points out and he opens the car door.

Castiel does the same and steps out of the car. As he walks over the road, he passes the window of the backseat and sees that Gabriel is still lying there like a paralyzed spider. Dean and Castiel meet at the back of the car and look at the side of the road. A streetlamp is lightning a bunch of trees that are growing between grass beside the asphalt. Then they notice a shadow. It’s in the shape of a person lying between the blades of grass. Dean and Castiel quickly look if there’s no car coming and cross the road.

‘Hey!’ Dean yells. ‘Are you okay?’

They squat in the grass and Dean asks again.

‘Are you ok-’ he doesn’t finish his sentence.

Castiel waits for Dean to continue, but he sees tears appearing in Dean’s eyes. When Castiel looks down at the body, he understands. Dean rolls the guy over so he’s lying on his back. It’s painful to see: his face is covered in blood and his eyes are closed. One looks more swollen than the other. His t-shirt is also torn to shreds and there’s some thorns and a lot of mud stuck to his feet.

Dean swallows.

 

‘Sammy?’

 

Dean bends over his little brother and puts his fingers on his neck.

‘Thank God,’ Dean whispers relieved. ‘He’s alive.’

‘We have to get him to the car, quickly,’ Castiel insists.

‘Guys, what are you doing?’ Gabriel shouts from the other side of the road.

‘Call 911!’ Dean shouts.

Castiel hears the terror echoing in Dean’s voice. Gabriel immediately grabs his phone and starts dialing. Dean puts his left arm under Sam’s neck and his other arm under his legs. Castiel walks in front of Dean and together they go back to the car, where Gabriel is standing. Gabriel walks over to them with the phone to his ear. ‘They’re asking for details. What happened exactly and who-’ Gabriel stops. ‘Sam?’ Gabriel is suddenly speechless.

‘Yes,’ Dean answers with his eyes still focused on Sam.

 _‘Hello? Sir? Are you there?’_ A female voice speaks from the other side of the line. ‘Sam Winchester is his name,’ Gabriel answers. His voice starts shaking. ‘He is seriously injured. Please send an ambulance fast.’

 

The wind carries on the echoes of the sirens that are appearing in the distance. None of the three had spoken since, just like when they were on their way to the forest. When there’s a silence, but so much to tell, it means fear has won and it has made everything else seem useless.

 

As the ambulance drives towards the Impala, Castiel walks to the left side of the car, where Dean is leaning on the door, watching over his little brother. Gabriel runs over to the ambulance and points at the Impala and gives the personnel some details. Castiel looks at Dean. Dean notices Castiel, but doesn’t look at him. It’s like Dean’s forcing his tears back. Castiel knows that’s exactly what he’s doing. The longer Castiel looks at him, the more painful it gets. If this goes on, Castiel fears he’s going to burst into tears himself, so he takes a step forward and grabs Dean’s hand. Dean accepts and he curls his fingers around Castiel’s. Dean finally looks at Castiel. Castiel can see the pain burning in his eyes. His dad, this whole reality/dream-thing, his brother being kidnapped, and now, his brother being seriously injured. That’s a heavy weight for that man to carry on his shoulders.

 _But he shouldn’t have to carry it by himself._ Castiel takes another step closer, causing their arms to touch. He pinches in Dean’s hand.

 

‘We’ll be fine.’

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!
> 
> I am so sorry it has taken so long! School has been sucking the life out of me... I finally found a gap I could spent on writing, so fortunately, I got it finished after all! The serie is not over yet, though. I have no idea when I will write the upcoming parts, but I'm not forgetting you! Never!
> 
> x


End file.
